Talk:Super Makinet Six and Neure Six
Advertisements While you perhaps still have the magazines at hand, here is a bunch of questions: * about the Makinet: ** were the two "expensive" versions already present from September 1936 onwards? ** what is the top speed of the Rulex B: 1/150 or 1/200? the two ads reproduced in are self-contradictory (1/200 in April '37, 1/150 in February '39) ** if I compare the date of the ads you found for the Makinet with the ones mentioned by (item 250), it seems that is making mistakes: it does not mention the August and September '37. However it mentions March and April '38, is it true? ** also mentions an 新しい機械と材料 dated September '37, is it true and why would the camera appear there after it was featured in the February 1936 issue? * about the Neure: ** are you sure of the year 1938 for the other mentions of the Neure Six? isn't it 1937? ** do you think that アイン・カメラ・ウオークス comes from 第一カメラ店 or that it is a typo for ノイレ・カメラ・ウオークス (with ア for ノ and ン for レ)? ** is there an address for 第一カメラ店? --Rebollo fr 11:48, 11 February 2007 (EST) Ooooops! Right now I don't have the magazines at hand, but I do have notes that I sleepily made from them. *''were the two "expensive" versions already present from September 1936 onwards?'' Yes, and there was no mention of the cheap one. The cheap one was advertised in May '37 as coming soon, advertised in June '37 with no mention of not already being available. At least one later ad -- certainly August '37 and perhaps a later one too, but as I now have the page numbers it will be easy to check -- dropped any mention of the expensive models. *''what is the top speed of the Rulex B: 1/150 or 1/200?'' In the first two ads (Sep/Oct 36) 150, thereafter 200 if mentioned at all (and it usually or perhaps always is mentioned). * if I compare the date of the ads you found for the Makinet with the ones mentioned by (item 250), it seems that is making mistakes: it does not mention the August and September '37. However it mentions March and April '38, is it true? I may have made some mistake; I'll check within 24 hours. * also mentions an 新しい機械と材料 dated September '37, is it true and why would the camera appear there after it was featured in the February 1936 issue? I forgot to look for this, sorry. * are you sure of the year 1938 for the other mentions of the Neure Six? isn't it 1937? Typo, sorry. * do you think that アイン・カメラ・ウオークス comes from 第一カメラ店 or that it is a typo for ノイレ・カメラ・ウオークス (with ア for ノ and ン for レ)? The former seems plausible, the latter completely implausible. * is there an address for 第一カメラ店? Yes, I'll add it later. -- Hoary 21:25, 11 February 2007 (EST) :I've done a bit more checking. :Prices: AC Sep '37 advert says that 普及型 is 40 yen, case for it is 3.5 yen; version with Lausar and Rulex B is 58 yen and with Radionar and Rulex A is 65 yen, case for either is 5 yen; rangefinder is 15 yen. The AC Oct '37 advert puts the prices of the cameras up to 46 yen, 65 yen and 73 yen respectively, leaving the other prices unchanged. :The prices and models of the Neure Six are different in the Daichi ad: A + Radionar 3.5, ¥80; A + Neure 3.5, ¥70; B + Neure 4.5, ¥60; B + Neure 3.5, ¥62; D + Neure 4.5, ¥43. :Hoary 09:39, 12 February 2007 (EST) ::Great, now we nearly reconstructed the whole sequence. Please check this and this diff of mine. ::Let's nail down the last details: ::* The prices and models of the Neure Six are different in the Daichi ad: A + Radionar 3.5, ¥80; A + Neure 3.5, ¥70; B + Neure 4.5, ¥60; B + Neure 3.5, ¥62; D + Neure 4.5, ¥43. I am a bit perplex about those prices, when I compare them with the November '37 ad that I used for the article's table. Is there a mistake in the ad or in your sentence? ::* I would think that the Super Makinet Six also appeared in the May and June '38 issues, even if doesn't say so. It certainly is in the June '38 Kikōdō ad reproduced on p. 75, item 126. ::* Does the December '37 Daiichi ad mention dual-format capability? ::* Is there some evidence that the ordinary model had strut-focusing? The fact that the two cases were different makes me think that it didn't and that it was simply front-cell focusing. You seem to imply that the September '37 新しい機械と材料 says nothing about that. ::--Rebollo fr 13:43, 13 February 2007 (EST) :::Again, I am now separated from my sources. But I'll check later. From memory, however: the simplified pictures of the Super Makinet Six (whether straightforward pictures of a simplified design, or airbrushed pictures of a complex design) appeared at about the time when the cheap model was announced and I think were consistently used thereafter; I don't remember seeing any ad that used both. -- Hoary 03:48, 14 February 2007 (EST) :::: I am a bit perplex about those prices, when I compare them with the November '37 ad that I used for the article's table. Is there a mistake in the ad or in your sentence? I was surprised too. Perhaps Daiichi's mistakes, perhaps Daiichi's indecisiveness; anyway, not my mistake (I rechecked). :::: I would think that the Super Makinet Six also appeared in the May and June '38 issues You're right. I've added the info. :::: Does the December '37 Daiichi ad mention dual-format capability? No. :::: Is there some evidence that the ordinary model had strut-focusing? The fact that the two cases were different makes me think that it didn't and that it was simply front-cell focusing. You seem to imply that the September '37 新しい機械と材料 says nothing about that. It doesn't. ::::Hoary 23:42, 17 February 2007 (EST) :::::OK. It seems that we squeezed the available documents down to the pulp. --Rebollo fr 09:19, 18 February 2007 (EST)